


夏溺（十三）

by Biscuitee



Category: ABO - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 12:03:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18521134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Biscuitee/pseuds/Biscuitee





	夏溺（十三）

　　邱晓晨爸爸给五人一人订了一间房，休息一夜后，雷暴雨卷土重来，体育馆预订开展的音乐节向后延迟，邱晓晨周一就得去上课，他错失机会了。  
　　大家要去酒店餐厅吃限时的自助早餐，邱晓晨赖在床上哀嚎，怎么也不肯起来：“为什么天气预报骗人，不是说阴转小雨转暴雨吗？阴和小雨都被它吃了吗，怎么一上来就大暴雨？”  
　　别人都收拾好可以退房了，他诺大期待落了空，一时钻进牛角尖出不来，四个年长一点的大学生只得凑到他床边劝他。  
　　谭敏说：“看不了音乐节，还有别的可以看啊，最近有大片上映，我们去看电影吧？”  
　　年轻人常常因为一件小事就陷在泥淖里出不来。其实成年人也会，只是年少的时候可以不管不顾地发泄出来，年长后被错综复杂的现实牵绊，必须默默忍受，自我消解。  
　　邱晓晨说：“我不去，我就想看音乐节。”  
　　“可是音乐节推迟了。”谭敏被他的幼稚逗笑，“下次有机会再来吧。”  
　　邱晓晨犟起来就没完，红着眼睛说：“可是下次你们就不一定会来妈妈这里了，谭敏姐姐和勉哥升上大三，那谁都大四了，以后就……”  
　　他说到这，突然翻身下床，跑进卫生间躲了起来。  
　　谭敏喊他：“晓晨？”  
　　她向夏勉投去复杂的眼神，见他没有要管邱晓晨的意思，就一个人走到卫生间门口，发挥尽了女性Omega的母性与柔情，才将邱晓晨哄出来。  
　　兜兜转转，五人改成去影院看电影。  
　　  
　　“爱情片、恐怖片、动作片……看哪个呢？”  
　　那年网上订票还没普及，他们是到了影院才开始选电影。  
　　“先看恐怖，再看动作，惊险又刺激！”邱晓晨说。  
　　谭敏笑他：“你也太贪心了，我们天黑前要回别墅，你也要早点回家，你愿意把一天时间都耗在电影院吗？”  
　　邱晓晨脑筋一转：“那去网吧吗？”  
　　谭敏：“……”  
　　到底是单纯小男生。谭敏在他那个年纪去的都是酒吧和KTV。  
　　“我可不敢带你去网吧。还是连着看两场电影吧。”她说。  
　　  
　　恐怖片马上开场，座位只剩分散的，顶多买到两人连座。邱晓晨粘着谭敏，另一个同学知道夏勉和李笠关系好，就主动拿了唯一的单独座位。  
　　观众入座，电影开场，漆黑中只有大荧幕发出的光亮。  
　　恐怖电影刻意营造氛围，再大胆的人也会被突然的音乐和转场惊到。李笠认真地直视大屏幕，当狰狞鬼脸伴着惊悚配乐蹦出来时，他却一点反应都没有。  
　　他没有在看电影，他在走神。  
　　放映厅的漆黑像淹没头顶的海水，有着荧幕的光芒无法照透的深度。李笠的耳中暡嗡隆隆，觉得身旁观众的惊叫又闷又模糊，就跟真的沉在水里一样。  
　　  
　　电影里的女鬼说：“我是厉鬼啊，你不害怕我吗？”  
　　“我帮你完成夙愿，你心愿了了，就去投胎吧。”人类主角怕得哆嗦，却坚强地如是说。  
　　  
　　李笠在黑色的海洋里沉沉浮浮，身心疲累，近乎要昏睡过去。突然有一只冰凉的手伸过来，将他的手掌握住。  
　　李笠偏头，看到夏勉目视着前方的银幕，似乎手上的动作和他的情绪是可以分开的。  
　　黑色的海水褪去，纵使灯光昏暗，夏勉的侧脸在李笠眼中依旧清晰醒目。弱光给他的轮廓勾了一层冷色的亮边，薄唇抿成没有起伏的直线，处处写着冷漠和淡然。  
　　他的手凉得像冰块，将李笠的手掌摊开，轻重不一地划拉他的掌心，一下、再一下，带起漫延全身的酸痒。李笠忍不住想合紧掌心，夏勉用比他宽大一圈的手掌贴着他，五指嵌入他的指间，顺着骨节摩挲每一根手指。  
　　  
　　“你的怨念已经解除了，为什么还要跟着我？”  
　　女鬼尖声笑：“我会缠你一辈子，等你到下辈子了，我还要去找你。”  
　　  
　　冰凉的皮肤触感像蛇，夏勉修长的手指缠绕在李笠指尖，就如同细蛇在盘绕。李笠的呼吸加快了一点，他的体内也像是有蛇在盘旋，他被这条蛇凉到了，所以放出更多热量去捂热它。没有休止，予取予求，直到有一天他将自己燃尽。  
　　李笠打了个寒颤。  
　　他脑中一片空白，手上用力，挣开了夏勉的手。  
　　“我去趟洗手间……”他压低声音说。  
　　夏勉不说话，也没有看向他。那是一副对任何人任何事都漠不关心的神情。  
　　李笠走出放映厅，脚步略有些踉跄。  
　　室外雷雨泼天的下，他坐在有玻璃落地窗的公共休息区，怔怔地望着窗外的阴云。  
　　密集的雨线模糊了城市的风景，高楼大厦顶着好像要坠下来的天空，充斥着压抑和灰蒙。  
　　李笠胸闷气短，痛苦地弯下腰，用双手撑着脑袋。  
　　他的手本来是温热的，被夏勉握过后就跟他一起凉了下来。  
　　他是不是捂不热他？  
　　燃尽自己没什么可怕的，他也不觉得可惜，他怕的是燃尽自己也无法捂热夏勉。  
　　三年了，三个夏天，无数次身体交合，他对夏勉而言究竟意味着什么？  
　　  
　　“你在这里发呆？”  
　　一道熟悉的声音响起。李笠抬头，看到夏勉站在他面前，眼神并不如何愉快。  
　　李笠提起一口气：“电影太恐怖了，我看不惯，所以出来坐一会……您呢，您是出来上洗手间的吗？”  
　　夏勉坐在他身边，扫一眼窗外的暴雨：“我来找你。”  
　　软沙发因为另一个人的体重向身侧凹陷。李笠挺直背坐着，双手交握，不敢转头看夏勉。  
　　玻璃窗上的雨水连成线往下流，休息区内没有其他人，夏勉和李笠陷入沉默，就只剩这些流动的水珠是鲜活的。  
　　李笠酝酿了很久很久，才开口说：“开学后，我就大四了。明年夏天毕业，以后大概没有机会再来许老师这边。”  
　　夏勉顿了一会，说：“嗯。”  
　　他的反应平淡，但好歹有在听。  
　　李笠继续说：“我原本想考本校的研究生，如果有幸考到许老师手下，以后的暑假还可以来她这边来。但是因为一些个人原因，我必须尽快独立出来工作，所以到头来还是不打算考了。”  
　　时间怎么会过得这样快？三个夏天像三场梦，有时李笠在其他季节回想起来，都会怀疑夏勉是不是他在高温之下产生的幻觉。  
　　“……我老家是小城，工作机会不多，和同学商量后，都觉得留在学校周边发展不错。但是……我觉得B市也很好，虽然生活压力比这边大，但工资水平也会更高，我想试一试。”  
　　他深呼吸，从身体各出搜刮勇气，“我准备好了简历和作品集，等开学后把杂事处理了，就到B市去实习。”  
　　  
　　“轰隆——”  
　　天空没有雷电在轰鸣，轰鸣的是夏勉自己的胸腔。  
　　夏勉的学校在B市，是他费尽力气考到的理工类最高学府，也是他能远远离开父亲的地方。  
　　“……实习还没敲定，但是我联络了那边工作的学长，他说我没问题。”  
　　李笠说到这份上，始终没听到夏勉给他回应，失落之下，已经有些自暴自弃了。  
　　他看向夏勉，眼神柔软脆弱，好像在说：你可以伤害我。  
　　你可以尽情伤害我。  
　　“等我真的到了B市，能不能去您的学校看看您？我没有别的意思，我只是想知道，您在夏天以外的季节是什么样子的……”  
　　  
　　“轰隆——”  
　　“轰隆——”  
　　夏勉听到惊涛海啸。  
　　  
　　“你不怕吗？”  
　　“什么？”  
　　李笠疑惑地睁大眼，看到夏勉眼中裹着他无法读懂的情绪。  
　　“你在夏天以外跑到我的地盘见我，就不怕我对你做更过分的事？”  
　　李笠细想了一会“过分”的意思，摇摇头，用手掩着发烫的脸颊说：“我从来不觉得您‘过分’，我……”  
　　他还没说完，夏勉突然腾地站起身，走到影院售票台问服务员借了支笔，伏在台前写了什么。  
　　写完后他走回来，递给李笠一张白色的手帕纸，上面写着一串数字。  
　　十一位，是电话号码。  
　　夏勉说：“确定要来就打我电话，告诉我你哪天到，坐的哪班车。”


End file.
